IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-4
Ghostbusters 2-4 is the fourth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot They're BACK! The original boys in gray have escaped captivity, but their captors—the demonic entities know as the Collectors—aren't going to just let the Ghostbusters get away with a jailbreak! It'll take all the wits at the disposal of both teams to keep Ray, Peter, Winston and Egon in one piece and on this dimensional plane! Newsarama May Solicitations 2/15/13 Cast New Ghostbusters Part Four The Collectors Ray Stantz Ron Alexander Zombie Taxi Driver Egon Spengler Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Janine Melnitz Kylie Griffin New Ghostbusters Janosz Poha Idulnas In The Box Part Four Icon Ghost Ralph Samhain Boogieman Seven Eyed Ghost Equipment New Ghostbusters Part Four Ecto-1a Proton Pack Particle Thrower Radio P.K.E. Meter Compact Pack Janine's Car Winston's Car Trap In The Box Part Four Containment Unit Items Gozerian Alphabet Locations New Ghostbusters Part Four Collectors' Limbo Parkview Psychiatric Hospital Development On January 18, 2013, Proton Charging posted a preview of Cover RI. Proton Charging Facebook - The New Ghostbusters RI Covers! 1/18/13 On March 3, 2013, Dan Schoening tweeted he was working on Issue #4. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/3/13 On March 7, 2013, Erik Burnham, in a Crossing the Streams roundtable recorded in February, revealed he was the middle of writing the script for Issue #4. Crossing the Streams Episode 30 3/7/13 54:36-54:46 On March 15, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a preview of the regular cover. Dan Schoening deviantArt New Ghostbusters 4 On March 16, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed the Collectors' true forms will be seen on page one of Issue #4. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 3/16/13 On April 6, 2013, Erik Burnham confirmed Issue #4 is done. Erik Burnham reply deviantArt 4/6/13 On May 7, 2013, Freddie Williams posted three WIP versions showing the progression of Cover RI. Freddieart Tweet #1 5/7/13 Freddieart Tweet #2 5/7/13 Freddieart Tweet #3 5/7/13 On May 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted three thumbnail sketches of ideas for the Regular Cover. Dapperpomade Tumblr 5/14/13 On May 21, 2013, Chris Ryall posted the black and white versions of page one and four. Ryall's Files Tumblr 5/21/13 The covers, credits, and first seven page preview was also posted. Issue #4 Preview via Comic Book Resources 5/21/13 On May 24, 2013, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 4 and 16. Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #4 page 4 5/24/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #4 page 16 5/24/13 On May 31, 2013, Dan Schoening posted initial character design art of the Collectors. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/31/13 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #4. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 Trivia *The Diamond order code is MAR130349. *Page One **Four forms the Collectors previously used are John Cabot, Agatha Christie, Jimmy Hoffa, Camilo Cienfuegos, and Amelia Earhart. *Page Two **The Zombie Taxi Driver from the first movie was Ron's driver. **Winston's gets out of a car based on one used by his animated counterpart in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game" **Janine gets out of a car based on the pink Volkswagen used most of the time by her animated counterpart in The Real Ghostbusters **The Gozerian dimension sketches from the first movie are still up on the walls. *Page Four **The odd man in the wheelchair is based on a type of Possessed Human from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime in the first Parkview level. **The Book of Annoying Beings, on Mimes page, is on the floor in first panel *Page Seven **Ron refers to Scooby Doo in response to splitting up, a popular strategy of Mystery Inc. **Ray refers to Louis Tully when he was possessed by Vinz Clortho. **Louis Tully has since left New York *Page Eight **The dormant Electroshock Construct from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime is to the left of Janine. **Peter refers to the Rookie and Chicago, last seen in Issue #13 of Volume One. **Peter likens Rookie to a Junior Birdman of America, a club for boys interested in building model airplanes. *Page Nine **There is a sketch of Vigo on the wall *Page 10 **To the left of Ron is a book with the Real Ghostbusters logo and the guys on the cover. It is based on one of the old Carnival storybooks, but with art inspired from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" **There is a Magic Spells from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Look Homeward, Ray" **Kylie refers to the movie "Harvey" about a man whose best friend is an invisible rabbit named Harvey *Page 14 **Between Winston and Melanie is the painting of Dumazu's dimension from the last level of Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. *Page 17 **Janosz refers to his former servitude to Vigo in Ghostbusters II. *Page 18 **Peter references Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid and the last scene of the main characters versus the Bolivian forces. *Page 20 **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on a paper behind Ron. External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue4RegularCoverPreview.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue4CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover B Preview GhostbustersOngoingVol2Issue4CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersOngoingVol2Issue4UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Cover Rough GhostbustersOngoingVol2Issue4Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents